


Red

by Layla_Fae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adult Language, M/M, Minor Violence, Racing AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Fae/pseuds/Layla_Fae
Summary: Sehun liked to think that if he never sold Chanyeol that car, they would have never became friends. And then he would have never met Baekhyun, who was close friends to Kyungsoo, and they would have never brought in his cousin Junmyeon into his shop that day and change Sehun forever.And that car was Sehun’s pride and Chanyeol’s joy.





	Red

Sehun wasn’t home the night his father died. He suffered from a heart attack at the age of fifty and wasn’t able to get to the phone to call for help. He stayed on the kitchen floor until the boy came home late after spending two nights at a friend’s house over the weekend. When he found him there, he was already long gone. It was just them before then. Now it was just Sehun. 

He received everything that was in his father’s name, like the house and the family business, that was the only auto repair place in town. His father was the best automobile technician in the county if not the whole country, and he taught everything he knew to Sehun. He was already repairing cars as a part-time worker at the shop and knew how to drive. He was just as good as his father and knew what the was doing. He used this to reassure himself once he realized him was left to provide for himself. 

Sehun took over the family business because that was all he had left. He kept it alive and well, picking up right where his father left. He couldn’t finish high school or even get the official certificate that approved him to actually do his job in the business. The town seemed to turn their head away from this and continued to bring their cars in for service, paying it the same amount and going on their business the same. There were no complains about his work or his lack of appropriate professionalism. He was only fifteen years old at the time, after all.

Sehun was now twenty years old. Most of the kids he grew up with and knew in school now came up to his shop with kids running around their feet. It was so weird if he was completely honest. It was like the world around him was rapidly spinning around him, while he was still the same. Everyone else grew up, yet he still felt young, but not in the way he wanted to be. 

There were others like him that felt young too, but in the way that made them long for freedom in the form of fast cars on dirt roads. They crave for the reckless driving that gave them the adrenaline rush of endangered life because they thought they were bulletproof, shatterproof steel that could go through hell and back without a scratch. Sehun knew better than that.

One of those people was Park Chanyeol, the mayor’s son and the biggest rebel in town. He was three years older than Sehun himself but was more free-spirited than anyone he has ever met. He was always driven to do something, even more so if it wasn’t good for him.

Chanyeol was the sole producer and conductor of the drag racing community in town. It was just a small gathering of young men with fast cars that got together and raced against each other. It was illegal, caused a lot of ruckuses, and no one in the town was exactly fond of it except for those in the gang-like group. It was what Chanyeol lived to do: to cause trouble wherever he went in a blazing trail of glory. 

And that trail of glory came from Charlotte.

Charlotte was an old red Audi with black leather interior and a convertible top. She was left unfinished by his father and picked back up by Sehun who made it into the racing beauty it was today, with the best engine and horsepower that he could get his hands on. It was single handily Sehun’s best-remolded work to date. She was only meant for looks at first, just a simple little something to put into the car show every year, but then Chanyeol waltz into the shop, and Sehun could see his need for speed almost leaking out of his eyes. 

Chanyeol did it the right way since he knew how to play the game. He came in and talked to Sehun in a casual conversation about cars and how to operate and take care of them, just to show the other he knew how to take care of them. Chanyeol never mentioned anything about Charlotte in that first talk, but Sehun could tell he wanted her from the few sudden glances he caught the other boy making in her direction. Sehun didn’t mention it and Chanyeol didn’t bring it up. It wasn’t till much later, when Sehun officially declared the taller boy trustworthy when he finally gave the boy the chance to make a deal for her. 

Sehun trusted him because not only did he actually have some knowledge about the car and how to handle it and was also willing to learn more about if he didn’t. He had actually grown to care for it like Sehun did. He understood that, even though she could go farther than most, she still had limits and that he couldn’t push her as much as he pushed himself. That’s something the other drivers never understood.

That and Chanyeol never came up to him and said he wanted that car and then demand it to be sold to him. The boy knew that Sehun won’t take kindly to that, considering all the time, money, and effect he and his father put into this car, and would simply refuse the offer. He wanted his work to be taken care of, not just sold off as someone’s play toy. That’s what all of the other drivers would do, throwing their daddy’s money in his face as a weak incentive. That’s why Chanyeol was the only one to get Charlotte in the end. Chanyeol and he took the car for a spin that day, in the evening, after the exchange of money was made. It was like a victory lap for the boy and Sehun was just along for the ride. 

Chanyeol drove it well and made sure that everyone in town saw it. He was grinning ear to ear from the attention and Sehun made sure to remind him that if he did anything to damage this car, Sehun was going to kick his ass. Chanyeol only laughed at him and increased speed down the road. 

The drove off into the more rural area of the county, where the roads were not monitored by police so much and Chanyeol could make the motor roar as loud as he wanted. The top was down and Sehun just welcomed the fresh air sweeping across his face and hair. 

His ears were still ringing from the noise when they parked and entered into the small dinner on the side of the mostly empty road. They took a seat at the bar and Sehun tried to wipe all the grease off his hands as best as he could. He was still in his dirty work uniform, which looked worse when in comparison to Chanyeol nice jeans and fancy brand name t-shirt. The boy dressed like a rich kid who didn’t care about the money he had. 

While they were ordering their drinks, which was just coffee, Sehun heard the sound of a gasp before being sucked into an inhale. He glanced towards the other boy to see him struck in awe of what he was looking at. Sehun followed his glance over to the other side of the dinner and saw a waiter who was about to leave through the door, in simple work slacks and a pink button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves. He held his apron in his free hand as he talked to the other coworkers and cracked jokes that Sehun didn’t understand. The boy had obviously dyed red hair, which was uncommon to see from anyone in this town, and the hue became more vibrant under the red neon light of the welcome sign above the doorway.

Sehun glanced back to Chanyeol who already drooling. He liked to think that Chanyeol’s kink for the color red started there. 

The boy’s name was Baekhyun, who Sehun recalled for being the class clown from high school. While Chanyeol was out ding doing ditching the senior-citizens apartments, Baekhyun was filling up other students’ lockers with golf balls or condoms as a prank. Chanyeol and he were together in less than a week.

It wasn’t long after Chanyeol bought Charlotte when the drag racing started. 

It was when he took Baekhyun out to the drive-in theatre when he was approached by the son of the owner, Tao, who didn’t care for the red-hot rod that was overshadowing his own foreign black beauty. Her name was Reyna, like the queen she is, the city slicker boy stated (Sehun rolled his eyes when he heard that the first time).

Tao challenged Chanyeol to a race out on the back-dirt roads passed the Doh’s farms, to see who really had the fastest ride. Chanyeol agreed instantly since he was never the one to back down to anything. 

They made their way there that night, a crowd gathered around them to watch the way it went down. Baekhyun acted as the signal for the time, standing in the space between the cars, out front with a red handkerchief in hand as the signal flag. He counted to three before slamming it down and letting all hell break loose.

Engines roared and tires squealed as they zoomed off into the distance, passing everyone and heading off to the finish line about a mile ahead. 

Sehun only heard about the details that next morning when Chanyeol came into the shop to talk about it. The race ended in a tie and wasn’t declared so till after the trash talk was dashed out. Tao called him a faggot and Chanyeol called him a sissy fucker. The two have only gotten worse from there.

The drag racing only grew from then on. More drivers came forth to challenge each other on that mile-long road with their own cars that they claimed to be the fastest car in all of the country. Tally points were kept and more shit talk was exchanged, but no money was involved with the winnings and losings of the races. Only bragging rights.

The only money made by the illegal action was on Sehun’s behalf, which came from all the men coming up and paying him to fix their cars. Some paid him to hook their car up with certain accessories that they think will make their car faster, but that was very rare. The key to speed thou was strictly air and fuel, so there wasn’t really much for him to do. He mainly got the profit from those who last control of their car and crashed it during the race. Or someone else damages it for them when things got heated between two of the drive. It wasn’t that uncommon as a thing.

Drag racing had been going on for about two years now. The police have tried their best to shut it down, but with no control over the land outside of the town, they were only left to deal with it as is. They still got a massive amount of phone call complaints from the town people, especially from the Doh’s household. Mrs. Doh was a no-nonsense woman who didn’t approve of the loud chaos that happened outside of her home every Friday night.

Despite this, Doh Kyungsoo, the close friend of Baekhyun, came into his shop every day, with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who would have just gotten off his shift at the dinner. The three would always come up to him as he worked on someone’s car and talk around him till he closed shop and could actually join them in the conversation. It was just nice to have people around him, to hear real human voices instead of radio static and the jiggle of tools. It was almost enough to bring him back to life.

One summer afternoon came and Sehun could see the boys driving up to the shop. He almost didn’t notice the new fourth figure since his blonde hair almost completely faded away into the sunshine.

The boys came up while the new guy stayed in the back of the group. Chanyeol slapped him on the back as Kyungsoo introduced him as his cousin from overseas. The boy stated himself as Kim Junmyeon in a funny accent that Sehun didn’t recognize and shook his hand softly. He seemed shy but decent. 

The week rolls by and Sehun decides he liked the boy. He was quiet compared to the others and was smaller than them as well. He was almost dainty and cute, especially when he softly smiled over in his direction. He liked his hair and his loud laugh. 

The weekend came fast and they all decided to go out and get drinks at the local bar. Chanyeol just wanted a cold beer while Baekhyun demanded a club soda and nachos. Junmyeon just ordered tea and Sehun nearly cooed. 

The four of them continued to talk about cars and sports and such. The races were going to be held later that night and Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo if he was going to sneak out again to watch. Kyungsoo said that he had plans already arranged. 

“Like what?” Baekhyun asked him.

“I have to help my dad in the field tomorrow morning.” Kyungsoo sipped his beer.

“Don’t you have a date with that Jongin fellow tomorrow?”

All mouths dropped in surprised. Junmyeon covered his with his hands and pleaded for forgiveness through his big eyes as Kyungsoo glared at him. Chanyeol swore as he began to laugh at the new founded information. 

Kim Jongin was one of the members of the drag racing gang who drove a white Audi that a younger model than Chanyeol’s. He named it Pearl, for some reason (it was one of the ugliest names Sehun ever heard) and he was one of those city slickers that moved into town a few years ago, but he was more tolerable than the others. He had almost white hair and tan skin with a face that most of the girls found incredibly handsome (and apparently so did Kyungsoo).

“How the hell did you pull that one on your mother?” Chanyeol asked the boy once he was done snickering.

“She doesn’t know.”

Kyungsoo raised a fit and looked as if he was about to hit the blonde boy who was back to covering his mouth.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were loudly laughing again. Sehun smiled since he figured that he should have known better. Mrs. Doh was very resentful towards the drivers of the drag races.

“Bro, it’s alright. We don’t care.” Baekhyun patted the younger boy on the back. He was completely red from embarrassment. 

Kyungsoo glared back at Junmyeon who looked as guilty as a sinner, before turning back to the group to spill the biggest pot of tea.

“Junmyeon can’t drive.”

All mouths were dropped again at the news. Even Sehun was taken back, considering that knowing how to drive was such a life necessary to an average person. For him, it went along with breathing and eating as things he needed for survival. 

“You can’t drive?” Chanyeol asked the small man across the table. 

“No.”

“How old are you?” 

“25.” Sehun mentally cursed. He was still the youngest among everyone at the table.

“You should know how to drive. I don’t know if the people back in Scotland-“

“Britain.” Junmyeon corrected him. 

“-drive, but you need to know how to drive here. It’s a beautiful way of life, son.” Chanyeol put a hand over his heart as a passionate gesture. Sehun rolled his eyes but agreed.

“I’ll teach you!”

Kyungsoo scoffed. “Yeah let’s get the racing criminal to teach him.”

“Well, I don’t see you volunteering.”

“I’ll teach him.” Baekhyun offered.

“Baekhyun, no,” Chanyeol answered for the boy.

“Why not?” 

“Because you drive like an old woman,” Kyungsoo added in.

“Well, I can’t help it if I can’t see over the steering wheel that well!”

“I’ll teach you,” Sehun spoke up. The other boys got quiet as he notices Junmyeon sitting up a bit in his chair. There was a look in his eyes that told him that he was interested. “I’ve been driving for nearly a decade now. I’ll teach everything you need to know. Its super easy, and don’t worry, I’m not going to yell at you or anything.”

Junmyeon looked at him with a bright and hopeful look in his eyes before glancing over to Kyungsoo who nodded in approval. 

“Okay.” Junmyeon nodded and smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“No problem. I’ll pick you up tomorrow after dinner for your first lesson.” Sehun tried to keep his tone level. He normally didn’t offer much help to others out of kindness.

The night went on with a deep and playful interrogation of how Kyungsoo got himself a date with Mr. Dreamy. Sehun only glanced at the blonde (and apparently British) boy beside him a few times more than normal. He smiled widely and fully, pearly white teeth and all when Chanyeol called his cousin Mrs. Kim and asked him if he planned a wedding on the beach or in a church. His laugh was jingly and Sehun found himself smiling more at that than anything. 

Sehun picked the boy up that following night and watched as he carefully walked up to his car with both his aunt and uncle watching from the porch. They held shotguns besides them as they glared Sehun down. He only kept his sight on Junmyeon and his small smile. Funny how Sehun was more afraid of that than anything or anyone else. 

That was the beginning of their weekly little nights for lessons. Every Saturday night, Sehun would drive up in Sara, a light blue convertible mustang with white leather seating, and wait for Junmyeon to make his way out, both of them under the strict supervision of Mrs. Doh, before driving off into the remote part of the county where Sehun would teach him little by little. He brought Sara because she was easy to handle and operate and the sight of Junmyeon starting her up as he hovered over the steering wheel that was bigger than the boy himself was too cute to miss. 

Junmyeon was a quick learner and a fairly decent listener. He developed the skill in no time and soon felt comfortable behind the wheel over the following weeks. He got to where Sehun put him on the highway and let him drive on in the lane at his own personal speed. He got to where he didn’t keep his hands constantly on 10 and 2 points and was even able to turn with only one hand. Sehun felt like he was good to go on his own, but never told the boy that.

Eventually, their lessons turn into just little outings, where one of them would drive on the open and empty roads while they talked about anything and listen to the radio. Sehun found it to be nice, like a well-needed stress relief. He liked Junmyeon company and hearing his wondering on about certain things with his accent. He looked so little in the passenger seat beside him with his legs stretched out and his ankles crossed. The sight distracted Sehun so much, he had to start mentally scowling himself to keep his eyes on the road. That was first for him. 

“So, what was it like living in England?” Sehun asked him one day as he drove on.

“It was fun. I lived in the smaller populated city for most of my life. Then I went to university and moved out here once I graduated.” He explained. His blonde hair was wildly wiping around him and his brown eyes were slanted from the remotely settling sun.

“Where did you go to school?”

Junmyeon was quiet for a moment. He glanced over to find the boy looking down at his lap. He pursed his lips before answering. “Oxford.”  
Sehun was shocked. At least he now knew why the kid had such an advanced vocabulary. 

“Please don’t think differently of me.” Junmyeon almost begged. He looks worried from Sehun silent response.

“Never,” Sehun assured him. He didn’t like how the boy acted like it was something that would change any impression he already had on him. He could already tell that Junmyeon was smarter than most and that kind of education isn’t something to be ashamed about. Sehun was just envious that he _had_ an education. He couldn’t say the same for himself. 

With each nightly lesson, Sehun learned more about the boy and found him more and more interesting. He was secretly witty and loved puns. He liked how the boy always had a shy pleasant smile on his face and consistently positive attitude. He had a Masters in English and a teaching license even though he was awkward around small kids. He liked talking about his favorite novels and poems and could quote Shakespeare like a true thespian. He giggled like a baby and didn’t like smiling fully because he was insecure about his teeth. He was too precious for words.

One night, Sehun drove into the connivance store to show him how to pump gas. It was simple and easy but Sehun insisted that he show him how to do it the right way (whatever that meant).

The right way including him cupping his hands over Junmyeon’s to show him how to properly take off the gas tank cap and how to correctly hold on to the pump tightly. It was all necessary for him to learn, Sehun convinced himself. He didn’t pay too much attention to how soft the other boy’s skin was under his own fingertips. He did notice though. 

One night, when Sehun felt like being different, he drove Junmyeon out to a secret place that only he knew about in the woods out pass town in the opposite direction. It was narrow and bumpy but wide enough to drive up to the sweet little spot on the small hill and park. The view was of the small town in the distance with only small yellow lights in the tall figuring buildings. It was Sehun favorite place in the world and he felt like Junmyeon would appreciate coming up to it with him.

They sat there and talked for most of the time they had together. The car was off and the wind was dry and dead that day. Sehun liked the view of the blonde beside him, leaning back in his seat, the white leather seat complementing his pale skin and dark eyes. His hair was wavy around his face and he looked like one of those stars from the movies. How did Sehun get himself here with him, he’ll never know.

“Can I ask you something?” Junmyeon spoke up.

“Anything you want. Just ask.” Sehun smiled at him.

“If Chanyeol with Baekhyun, why did he name his car Charlotte?”

Sehun actually chuckled at the random question. It was fitting for Junmyeon to see some small detail like that and wonder about it. He had a different view of the world than himself or anyone else he ever met in this small town. That was probably what he liked the most about Junmyeon.

“Baekhyun mentioned at one point that he liked the name and wanted to call his daughter that one day. So Chanyeol decided to name his car that as a tactic to get him to go on a date with him.”

“Aww. That’s so sweet.” Junmyeon put a hand on his heart. “So… why do you name your Sara?” 

“It was my father’s car. I got it from him and he named her that.”

“Oh. So, was that your mother’s name?” 

“No.”

“Oh… so why did he name her Sara?”

Sehun stopped himself to think. He was surprised to find himself without an answer. “I don’t know… Probably for a reason I wasn’t supposed to know about, to be honest.”

Junmyeon laughed at his answer. It was careless and light, making his smile wide and his cheekbone shows their true height. Sehun found himself starting when the other boy calmed down and looked at him with a raised brow.

“What?” He asked.

“You’re just so damn cute.” Sehun finally spoke what’s been on his mind for most of the summer.

Junmyeon turns away and blushed rosy red at the complaint. He breathed out a laugh in an attempt to cover himself up, but it worthless. Sehun could still see him clearly.

It wasn’t till the next night at the sweet spot when Junmyeon told him about the gossip around town that he got a whiff of at the drugstore the other day. 

“Half the town thinks we’re dating.” He simply stated.

“How do you figure that?” Sehun asked as level as he could.

“I was just minding my own business in the candy aisle when I heard a bunch of teenagers whispering around me. One of the girls said I was cute even though she didn’t know my name, but her friends told her to _’don’t get near him, he’s Oh Sehun’s boy’_.” 

“Wow… People really need to learn how to talk not so loudly.” Sehun commented. He secretly likes the fact that people got that impression of them though. He was never the type for PDA or to “claim his territory”, but the idea that everyone just knew to stay away from his sweetie made him feel good, in an egoistic way. Junmyeon laughed at him again, but he knew what the boy was really asking. He didn’t know how to answer though.

“Yeah. But still, it’s not okay.” Junmyeon stated.

“Why? It’s just people talking.” Sehun asked him. “They always talk.”

Junmyeon looked at him with a serious look. He raised his brow. “My aunt was there with me.” 

Sehun swore to the sky and threw his arms up in defeat.

The night passes too quickly for them and while they were seating on the hood of the car, drinking some milkshakes that got, later on, they notice that the store was closing. Sehun watched as the owner of the little shop locked the doors and such, feeling as if that should mean something to him.

“Oh shit, what time is it?” 

Both of them jumped off the hood and to the seats to read that the new day had just begun. They were also two hours late for curfew. 

“Oh my god!” Junmyeon covered his face with his hands. “Auntie is going to kill me!”

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you there as fast as I can.” Sehun started the car and sped off to the outskirt farmland. 

The ride was short, but Sehun took the back way around once he saw the porch light still on. He hid behind the tall corn crops and drove on to the front of the house at a slow and steady paste. Once they got close enough, and he parked the car as quietly as he could, they got out and carefully walked up to the steps. They stopped for a moment to listen for some movement. Sehun felt his hand become intertwine with Junmyeon’s finger. He couldn’t hear anything over his own breathing and heartbeat after that.

“You better get going before one of them comes out.” Junmyeon nudged him, hand still in his. Before Sehun could protest, Junmyeon swiftly planted a peck on his cheek, catching him off guard for a second. 

The feeling of losing the fingers between his brought him back to reality and he kept his grip tight as he pulled the boy back to him. He took hold of the back of his head gently as he bends his neck down to place his lips on his. It was short lived but proper, and Sehun liked how Junmyeon had to stand on his tippy toes and step in closer towards him for it. He didn’t regret the impulsive deed one bit. 

Junmyeon stood there for a moment after, looking up at him with big bright eyes and a goofy smile on his blushing face. Sehun smiled down on him too. He takes his other hand into his and thinks of how he doesn’t want this to stop, even when Junmyeon puts his head on his shoulder to hide his reddening face.

Suddenly, the flashing on and off light of one of the upper floor rooms catches his attention and he hears some movement inside the house soon after. 

“Go on.” Junmyeon softly pushes him to the car. “I can talk to her. It’s okay. Go.”

Sehun goes on like he was told, even though he really didn’t want to. He got into his car with hesitant allowance and drove off. He watched Junmyeon enter the house from the descending view of his reverse mirror.

When Sehun sees Kyungsoo the next few days, he asks if his parents were hard on him about the whole thing.

“Nothing too bad happens. It was actually the exact opposite of what I was expecting.” The farmer’s son replayed the aftermath to him.

“I’m really sorry about the whole ordeal. We just lost track of time. I take full responsibility for it all.” Sehun felt extremely guilty about the whole mess. “God, I should have gone in with him and explained everything.”

“It would have been a lot worse if you came in.” Kyungsoo tried to comfort him. “Like, my dad would have shot you at first glance.” 

“Still…”

“It’s alright, man. Junmyeon got off easy for now. But you still need to be on your guard. My mother is extremely unpredictable.” 

And damn, that woman was. 

The day before their lesson night, while he was doing an annual checkup, Sehun caught sight of the dusty old truck that he had seen Kyungsoo drive around in before. What stopped him from working was the image of a blonde boy behind the wheel and an older woman pointing him around from the passenger seat. 

Sehun shut the hood down on the white car and watched as the truck pulled in and parked at the supermarket in front of the shop. He signed deeply as he saw the cute little blonde figure get out and walk inside behind the women. That was his baby.

He turned away from the sight and saw the owner of the car, Kim Jongin, in the driver seat. He held the expression that Sehun pictured himself having right now. They signed again. That woman…

“Oh! Is there trouble in paradise?” Baekhyun called out with Chanyeol’s arm around him as they sat on the trunk end of the car. “Why such the long faces?”

“Are the future in-laws giving y’all trouble?” Chanyeol poked at them as he picked up a wrench and spun it around his finger.

Jongin grunted from his seat. “That woman is the most infuriating…”

“Try living with her. It’s a lot harder than you think.” Kyungsoo added on beside him in the passenger seat.

Sehun rolled his eyes at it all. He kept his sight on the market, waiting for them to come back out. He was annoyed (and nervous), that was for sure.

“Kyungsoo, you need to leave. I’m about to say some horrible things about your mother and I don’t want you to get offended.” Sehun ordered the boy without taking his eyes off the market. He could feel the older boy roll his eyes at him while the other snickered. 

“Why is your mother making Junmyeon drive her around anyway?” Chanyeol asked.

“Because she wants to see how much Junmyeon has really learned from him and Sehun’s little midnight rendezvouses,” Kyungsoo explained in a teasing manner. “Oh, I’m sorry. _’lessons’_.” 

Chanyeol howled in exaggeration at the news, echoing off the stone walls of his shop. Baekhyun nearly fell off the back of the car as he scoffed in disbelief, and Sehun turned to glare at Kyungsoo and his loose tongue. He wiggled his eyebrows at him in a mischievous manner, while Jongin looked at the small boy like he was the best thing in the world. He quickly turned back to the view of the market.

“I never took you to be the one to be into the whole exotic type, Sehun,” Baekhyun commented. “Was it the accent that set you off? Or maybe the hair?”

“Or the big doe eyes?” Chanyeol played along.

“Or the soft pink lips?” Kyungsoo teased him again. Sehun would have turned and glared again if his face didn’t feel so damn hot.

“Did you really give him lessons though? Like an actual teacher?” Chanyeol asked. “And are you _still_ giving him lessons?” 

“Well yeah, you gotten have time in there to suck up to the teacher.” Kyungsoo joked and Sehun could tell from the immediate silence afterward what they were all thinking.

“It’s not like that now!” He voiced out loudly in embarrassment. The boys broke out into a barber shop laugh around him. He felt hot all over now. “We haven’t done anything like that.”

“Yet.” 

“I swear…” Sehun let his threat hang in the air as he glared at the farmer’s son again. He turned back to the market to find Junmyeon returning back to the truck with two bags of groceries. 

“How far have you two gone?” 

“Not much.” 

“How much is not much?” 

“A couple of smoochy smooches.”

“Kyungsoo!” 

Chanyeol was on the ground now and Jongin was slapping his knee. The laughter around him made him more hot and bothered. He didn’t need his personal love life out like that.

“But I don’t get it. Sehun is a good guy. Most people like him.” Jongin voiced his concern. “Why doesn’t your mom approve of him?”

Sehun knew that wasn’t exactly the case here. Jongin was right, Sehun was a good guy and he knew that Mrs. Doh was aware of that. She didn’t hate him or anything like that. She was just doing what every southern parent did with their children when they get a potential signification other. He has seen it done with almost everyone around him. It was a test for them to go through and Sehun would have to go through this hard ass one with Mrs. Doh for Junmyeon. Normally, it would be received from both ends, but since Sehun was an orphan and Junmyeon’s real parents were in Britain, this was all they had to make do with for now.

“Mom approves of him. She really does like him.” Kyungsoo explained to him. “She’s just giving him a hard time.”

“Why?”

“She’s making me work for it.” Sehun watched as the truck started up and began to back up and go onto the road again, coming towards the direction of the shop.

“For what?” 

“You’ll know when she finds out about y’all little date nights.” Sehun shot back at the two as he began to walk away from the car. The two boys stuck their tongues out at him and glared. Sehun just walked on to his tool station, waiting for the sound of a car door slam and heels walking on concrete. 

“Hello, Mama. You look so pretty today.” Kyungsoo greeted his mother in a honey sweet tone, trying to make the atmosphere lighter when the woman entered in. 

“Thank you, baby.” She smiled down at the boy and ran her fingers through his hair as a loving gesture. Sehun found Junmyeon standing behind her awkwardly, holding a circular platter made of fine china and flowery detailing. The boy looked over to him with a worried and almost apologetic expression. He looked as if he wanted to walk over to him, but they both knew better with his aunt there. Sehun just smiled and winked at him.

“This is a nice car you have here, Mr. Kim.” The woman went on and turned her attention to Jongin who looked slightly nervous from the sudden acknowledgment. 

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“I don’t see why my son needs to be in it though.” 

The younger boy seemed to freeze at the comment as Baekhyun and Chanyeol snickered behind him. 

“Kyungsoo and I were just having a conversation with Sehun as he did some work on my car,” Jongin explained and Sehun caught the trick he just played.

“Ah yes. That’s what we came in for.” The woman turned around to a waiting Junmyeon and took the case out of his hands. “To have a talk with Mr. Oh. Stay here Junmyeon.” The woman waved at the blonde to obey and stay with the other four boys as she waltzed her way over to Sehun with a big smile.

Sehun forced one back. He knew what was coming. “What can I do for you today, Mrs. Doh?”

“I just had Junmyeon drive me around town today for some errands I needed to get done and I am very impressed. He seemed to learn a lot from you.” She complimented him. He was just waiting for her to say it.

“Thank you, ma’am.” 

“I even baked you this pie to thank you for it.” She finally handed him the case. “Since I guess now it’s time to pay you back for it since Junmyeon doesn’t need any more lessons.” 

There it was. 

“I disagree with you, ma’am.” Sehun settled the pie on a nearby stool seat. 

“There are still many things I haven’t taught him yet.” 

The five boys watching them from afar all looked at Sehun with even more interest. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had their matching mischievous gleam in their eyes, waiting for the fun to start, while Kyungsoo and Jongin looked at him like they were actually concerned for what daring and stupid thing he was about to try to pull over the woman. Junmyeon looked at him with his eyes wide and hopeful. 

“Like what?” The woman asked, her arms now crossed.

“I haven’t taught him how to change a tire yet. Or how to check his oil.” Sehun explained, trying to sound convincing. 

“Oh, really now? Are you sure he can’t just learn that all on his own?”

“There’s only one right way to do it ma’am and I am determined that he learns just that.”

“Oh? And exactly how will you teach him that?”

“Through hands-on experience,” Sehun answered smoothly. Chanyeol and Baekhyun could barely contain their dirty-minded laughter. “It’s the only way, ma’am.”

“And how ‘hands on’ will this these experiences be?” She now asked with a threatening fire in her eyes. 

“As much as he wants them to be.” Sehun was not going to back down.

Chanyeol was now holding on to Baekhyun to hide his laughter. Kyungsoo was giving him a warning look like Sehun was getting too close to the fire and he was about to get badly burned 

“I also wanted to teach him how to drive a stick.” Sehun decided to walk straight into the flames. 

“And why would he ever need to know how to drive a stick?" The older woman challenged him. 

“You never know, maybe I scrapped up a car, later on, that’s a stick engine and he might happen to like it and want it as his own.”

“Oh? And where exactly is he gonna get the money for this car from?” 

“Oh, don’t worry about that. As long as he keeps sweet talkin’ me, I’ll give him whatever he wants.” Sehun winked over at the boy at the end and the group of boys laughed loudly. Junmyeon was blushing deep red but smiling at him with a shine in his eyes that he liked. 

Sehun glanced back at the woman who was trying her best to keep a stone-cold face. She was keeping herself from smiling because her smile meant that he won the game, and she is just as damned as Sehun before she let that happen. It would boost his ego too much.

“Thank you for your services, Mr. Oh.” The woman told him in an even tone before turning on her heels and walking back to the exit. “Kyungsoo. Junmyeon. Come on, we’re going home.” 

The boys called on followed her out. Kyungsoo was very slow when getting out of the car with Jongin watching him move away with a pout. Junmyeon turned back to look at Sehun again, where he only winked at him again before raising seven fingers and mouthing the word ‘tonight’. Junmyeon simply nodded before continuing on out.

Sehun closed the shop up for the day and drove out to the Doh’s farmland. He wasn’t surprised to find no one on the porch considering that it was supper time, but Sehun still honked his horn, waiting for someone to come out. It was Mrs. Doh that did, and Sehun got out of his car. 

“Son.” She warned him in a harsh tone.

“Ma’am I need to see Kyungsoo. It’s urgent.” He gave her the same tone back. 

She stood there for a moment, in her stained apron and hands on her hips, before turning around and back into the house to get her son. Sehun waited a few seconds before noticing something moving in his side vision. He turned to Junmyeon who was hiding in the shadows of the porch. 

“Come on.” Sehun urged him to move quickly as they both dashed for the car. He heard the racing of harsh footsteps on wood as he started the engine and began to spin the wheel to turn around. He was already facing the other direction when he heard Junmyeon’s Aunt call for a shotgun. He sped down the road for dear life. Junmyeon beside him holding onto the seat as the gunshots began firing. Sehun made it to the highway without a peppered tailgate thankfully.

They made it to their special spot again where they retired to the back seat. Junmyeon brought a book along with him somehow and sat there and read it out loud to Sehun as the younger boy held him close with an arm around his waist and his nose pressed against his hair, placing soft kisses on his scalp when he wanted. He had his eyes closed and let the smell of vanilla and cinnamon overwhelms his nostrils. He was so happy to be here, like this. He never saw this for himself before and now he didn’t want to think about having or doing anything else. 

“You smell so good,” Sehun told the pretty boy under him when he turned the page. 

“Thank you.”

“I probably smell like gasoline.” 

“I actually love the smell the of gasoline,” Junmyeon stated before thinking more about what he said. “Sorry. I didn’t realize how morbid that sounds.” 

“Don’t worry. As long as you don’t start huffing the tanks or drinking from the pumps, you’re fine.” 

Both of them laughed as Junmyeon put away the book and snuggled closer to the boy. This was all new to Sehun since he never had a sweetheart before, but it still felt natural in the way they moved and did things. He felt centered and calm for once and that meant a lot to him since he had n’t felt like that since he was 15.

He glanced over at the boy and thinks again that maybe he should tell him more about him and his life since Junmyeon shared so much about his own. He hasn’t told him about how he was illegally running the business and how he had a below average education. He was afraid of judgment and being seen different from him for it. He was afraid that Junmyeon would leave him afterward, and that would hurt him more than he liked to think about. It seemed almost like a joke to have the Oxford graduate to be with the dumber than dirt mechanic but here they were, and now that he has gotten a taste of how good this was, he didn’t want to lose it. He tightens his hold on Junmyeon’s hip.

They stayed like that for a while before Junmyeon moved his head to look up at Sehun from the crook of his neck. Sehun got the hint of what he wanted before taking him by the chin and kissing him. It was soft and slow at first, but Sehun titled his head just so before asking permission to enter in. Junmyeon lets him and it turns more passionate and heated. Sehun begins to feel waves from down there soaring throughout his body and lets his hand fall halfway down the other boy’s chest. Junmyeon bites down on his lower lip as they parted away slightly, before going straight back into it, sinking down in the leather seats.

Junmyeon was on his back and under him now. Sehun took full advance of wrapping the boy up in his arms and holding him as close as he could. He moved from Junmyeon’s lip and onto his jawline and up to his ear. He nibbles there, making the boy under him groan and shiver. He pressed his hips down on his, causing friction between there jeans. He received more of those sweet moans as his results. 

“Baby…” Sehun breathed into his ear. He looked back down to the boy to find a lustful gleam in his eyes. Sehun just drove into those lips again, before going down that long neck. He liked the idea of sending Junmyeon back with plenty of hickeys all over his body.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light over then that alarmed both of them, making the frisky business completely halt. Sehun kept him and Junmyeon down, hidden in the seats. “The hell is this?”

He first thought it was the police (which pissed him off greatly), but then he heard a thick accent calling him out personally to get away from his nephew before he loses a limb. Two warning gunshots were fired than to get the point crossed.

“Oh shit.” Junmyeon hissed. Both of them knew it was his uncle and he had legit just caught them in the act. 

“Just stay down. I’ll talk to him, okay?” Sehun hushed him. “Just stay down. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

Once the boy nodded, Sehun slowly sat up and blocked his eyes away from the blinding light. He wondered if he was already shot and this was now him entering into heaven. If he was even allowed in heaven, that is. 

“Alright! Alright!” Sehun shouted out in their defense. “We weren’t doing anything!… Yet.” 

“Well, what the hell are you waiting on?” The lights died down to relive all of the boys in Jongin’s car. Kyungsoo was standing on the back trunk with a shotgun in his hand. “Get to it, Romeo!”

Sehun slammed his fist down on the car in frustration as the group of boys laughed. “Goddamnit Kyungsoo! The hell is wrong with you?” 

“What the hell is wrong are you? You’re the one trying to deflower my cousin!” The boy jabbed at him. Sehun glanced down to find Junmyeon covering his face with his hands as he rolls down to the floorboard. 

“Well, I can’t now since he’s dead!” He nudged the blonde with his foot who nudged back. He’s alive. 

Sehun turned back to the group and noticed something odd. “Why are y’all in Jongin’s car? Where’s Charlotte? Wasn’t there a race today?” 

The air around them died down to a serious tone as all of them looked down in guilt before glancing to Chanyeol in the back seat. The boy opens his mouth to tell but he ended up just smiling with an uneasy look in his eyes. Sehun already knew this was bad. 

Sehun raced over to the shop, passing ahead in front of Pearl (or what’s her name) way back. He drove into the garage and raced over to the bright red Audi. Nothing was wrong with it from the back view, but once he came to the front he gasped as he fell to the floor at the horrible sight of a busted hood and right headlight. 

“Charlotte!” Sehun couldn’t even form words for the devastation he felt. But he did for the rage he felt after he looked at Chanyeol. 

“You!” He grabbed the nearest thing to him, which was a screw gun for tire spinners, and lunged for the boy. “I trusted you!” 

Baekhyun jumped in front of Chanyeol to protect him as Junmyeon held Sehun back by his free arm. Kyungsoo and Jongin held on in the middle with the shotgun and a sickle. Normally, Sehun would be afraid of the farmer’s son with that glare in his eyes, but he wasn’t thinking straight out of pain and loss. (That and he found the Yankee holding a gun with a clueless look on his face is more horrifying than anything). 

“Sehun, calm down!” Kyungsoo warned him. 

“Yeah, man. Just think, one day we’ll be laughing about all this!” Chanyeol tried to reason with him. 

“Oh, I will be! I’ll be laughing about it over your grave!” Sehun tried to attack the other boy again but Junmyeon held him back. 

“It’s not his fault, Sehun!” Baekhyun defended him. “It’s that sore fucker Tao!” 

Once everything calmed down and Sehun put down the nail gun, Chanyeol explained the tragedy. 

At the race grounds today, Chanyeol and Tao did there annual run. It was routine, just something to remind everyone who the big dogs in the park. Chanyeol won some and Tao won the others; the results averaging out about fifty/fifty for both. But today, something went wrong somewhere in the world and cost Tao the win on this one. Chanyeol reportedly (by himself) creamed the sucker and left him in the dirt like a turtle. When they were both at the finish line, an embarrassed and pissed Tao called him out for cheating, which caused a screaming match between them. They were about to brawl it out till some other drivers held them back. That didn’t stop Tao through from getting the slam hammer out of his trunk and start beating the hell out of his hood and headlight. He would have gotten the windshield too if Chanyeol didn’t punch him in the face, take it out of his hand, and threaten to beat the shit out of him for it. The gang decided to call it a night after that.

“That goddamn prick…” Sehun felt his blood boil. Junmyeon looked at him with concern.

“I know right.” Chanyeol was smoking a cigarette now, which he only ever did when he was stressed and pissed. 

“Tao also said a few things while his friends carried him out,” Kyungsoo informed them.

“You were there?” Junmyeon asked.

“Yeah. It was a hell of a sight to see.” Kyungsoo raised his brows for infectious. “He said to tell that Oh Sehun to watch out because he was going to beat the hell out of him for y’all’s cheating ways.” 

“Cheating ways?” Sehun asked. He wasn’t involved with the races. He has never been to one. He only repaired the cars the morning after when they were brought in by the drivers.

“He thinks you and Chanyeol have some kind of secret deal or something going on. He’s been talking about it for a while now. He thinks you’re giving him unfair advances over all the other drivers.” Jongin told him with an arm around Kyungsoo, who continued to hold up the sickle just in case.

“It’s not cheating. It’s business. He tells me what he wants, I order it, install it, and he pays me for my service. That’s how it’s done.” Sehun deafened himself. He didn’t need that kind of image on him, especially since it can bounce back onto Junmyeon now.

“Still, you need to be careful. Watch yourself for the next few days.” Kyungsoo warned him. 

“He was probably just talking and yelling because he was pissed and embarrassed, but you never know with Tao,” Jongin added in. He would know Tao more than any of them, so Sehun actually considered what he said, but he still didn’t see much from it.

“He’s not going to do shit to me.” Sehun snapped back, now smoking his own cigarette. 

“No, but he could do something to Chanyeol or Junmyeon,” Baekhyun told him. 

“I will fucking end him.” Sehun got even more pissed at the slight idea of a single blonde hair on Junmyeon’s head being harmed in any way.

“I can take that fucking pussy.” Chanyeol tossed his finished cig on the ground and stepped on it. 

“Still, be careful. And speaking of Junmyeon…” Kyungsoo turned and pointed the sickle to the blonde boy. “You’re coming back home with us and we’re tying you to the bed. And you…” He now pointed the sickle towards Sehun. “You’re just lucky I’m not slacking your tires with this like I was ordered too.” 

“Oh, come on,” Sehun signed as he pulled the pretty boy into his arms for a hug. “I think he’s old enough for a sleepover.” 

Sehun really didn’t want Junmyeon to leave. His day was pretty much ruined with what just happened and he just wanted to go home and cuddle with his baby more to make it better (and maybe complete some of the unfinished frisky business…).

Kyungsoo shook his head at him. “I serious Sehun. Mama is pissed this time.” 

“It’s okay,” Junmyeon said, patting Sehun’s hand. “I need to go do this. I need to pay my pound of flesh.”

“Pound of flesh?” Chanyeol repeated his words in disgusted confusion. “What the hell does that mean? You damn Brits and all your flowery language.” 

The morning comes along and Sehun opens the shop like normal. He begins his day by working on Charlotte and her headlight. It wasn’t too difficult of a job, but halfway through it, Sehun felt as if someone was watching him. It wasn’t till later when he finally noticed the shiny black car parked out in front of the shop and how it’s been sitting there for a while now. The tinted windows hid the driver in there pretty well, but Sehun still knew that Tao was in there. Sehun called Junmyeon later that day and told him that he was backed up in the shop and couldn’t go out tonight. He called Chanyeol next and told him to stay home and keep Baekhyun close to him.

It didn’t happen till three nights later, past midnight when Sehun was home and fast asleep in his own bed. The loud banging on the front door woke him up and he rushed downstairs. He could make out Chanyeol and Baekhyun through the screen door. When he opened it for them, he saw a limp blonde figure being held in their arms. 

“Oh my God, Junmyeon!” Sehun took him into his own and carried him over the couch to lay him down. “What happens to him?!” 

“We found him like that in the ditch near the library.” Chanyeol held him lay the boy down. Sehun caught sight of his face and near gasped. The boy had a busted and bloody lip and two black eyes with his face almost entirely swollen. There were more bruises and small cuts across his arms and legs and his clothes were torn. Sehun’s mind went to the worse and he almost cried out in rage. 

Baekhyun came back with a pack of peas and an ice patch. He placed it carefully on the boy’s face, making sure he could still breath his nose. Sehun was at a loss for words. 

“Who?” He barely got out. He held his hands out, ready to kill someone with them. “How? Why?” 

“We don’t know, but… If I had to guess…” Chanyeol began to speak.

“Don’t finish that.” Sehun cut him off. He couldn’t accept the fact that this was actually Tao’s doing, not right now. He couldn’t let himself get too far into the truth: he was responsible for this. He was the one who let Junmyeon get hurt because of his carelessness.

“I’m gonna call Kyungsoo. He needs to know.” Baekhyun went off into the kitchen to do it. Sehun kneeled down to the injured boy, looking closer to the damage he had inflicted indirectly on him.

“My God, they beat the hell out of him…” Sehun was trying his best to keep his voice level. He couldn’t be weak now. Junmyeon needed him to be strong.

“Sehun I’m so sorry. I would have gone with him if I knew he was going alone.” Chanyeol offered.

“He wouldn’t tell any of you that he was going. He’s so stubborn like that.” Sehun put his blonde fingers in the boy’s hair which was covered in dirt and blood.

“You don’t think they… that they…” 

“Don’t say that right now,” Sehun told the older boy. He couldn’t think about what else they could have done to the boy then. This was all he could take in and he could barely do so at that. 

Baekhyun made the call and Kyungsoo and Jongin were there in less than ten minutes. The farmer boy took a look at Junmyeon’s face under the ice and nearly gabbed. 

“The hell happen to him?” The boy demanded. “Who the fuck?!-”

“It was Tao,” Jongin confirmed as he looked at the boy for himself. “I see this kind of work done before.”

Sehun put his head in his hands and pulled at his hair. He was to blame for this. He hurt his baby. He did this to him.

Suddenly there was a jerk from the legs in front of him that made him look up to the boy now groaning from pain. 

“Baby!” Sehun scooted over to him. “Junmyeon…” 

“What happens? I can’t see…” His voice was muffled from the swelling. He tried to open his eyes more but jerked back once he felt the sting.

“Baby, it's me.” Sehun held his blonde locks again and tried to speak slowly and clearly for him. “What’s the last thing you remember?” 

“What’s going on? Why does my face hurt?” Junmyeon asked again before groaning more in pain. 

Sehun took a deep breath before replying, the guilt building up in his chest. “You got beat up pretty bad, babe. Chanyeol and Baekhyun found you on the side of the road passed out.” 

“What?” He finally laid still. He was confused and out of place.

“Baby, can you try to think about the last thing you remember?” Sehun asked him again, softly.

It took a moment for him to think. “I was at the library… I was walking out…” 

“And?”

“Someone called me something…I didn’t see their face back because my back was turned and… I just remember falling before I could get a look…”  
“Those sons of bitches didn’t even have the fucking balls-!”

“Shove it!” 

“Baby, do you remember anything else?” Sehun kept his sight and attention on him. He needed to know. “Did they… hurt you really bad?”

“They kept hitting me… They kicked me when I couldn’t stand…”

“And?” Sehun asked anxiously. “Anything else?”

“They spat on me before they left…”

“Did you see any of their faces?”

“Black hair… Black car…” 

“It’s him!” Chanyeol stomped his foot down. “That fucker!”

The four behind him broke out in anger at the confirmed information. Sehun hovered over the boy more, making sure they couldn’t see the others and to focus on him. He took his oversized face into his face and got close so he heard him. “It’s okay baby. You’re going to be alright. We’re going to fix you up and you’re going to be just fine, okay? Don’t worry. Just get some rest.” 

Baekhyun stayed with Junmyeon in the living room, placing some more ice on his face as Sehun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo went out onto the back porch away from everyone. Sehun had an old car out there with no tires and half a hubcap. He was hoping to remodel it completely one day when he could get the chance, and give it to Junmyeon as a gift. He even planned to make it a sweet color and give it a decent motor for him, with a big turning wheel so he could still barely see over it when he started it. It was a stick engine. 

Sehun took a bat he had lying in the closet and went out to the car. The slam the thick stick of wood on the hood to make dents and completely shattered the windshield out of rage and misery. He was angry at what happened to Junmyeon and how it was his stupidity that made it happen. If he had never fixed that damn car and sold it to Chanyeol, the drag racing and the fuel between Chanyeol and that goddamn dick Tao would have never happened, and Junmyeon wouldn’t be bashed up and hurt. He swore he never repair another hunk of junk car again.

He finally fell to the ground and inhaled, setting his elbows on his knees and putting his face in his hands. He didn’t know rather cry or scream. He wanted to hurt something else, to beat out all of his frustration and anger, but his body was too tired now. The two other boys gave him a minute to sit there and breath. He thought of nothing in that lifelong period. He couldn’t think of anything. He just listened to his heart thumping and his breathing slightly hitching.

When he could think, it all came at him at once. He could see it before his eyes clearly, unfolding in his sight like reality, and could think of everything he needed to do. Once it was all processed, Sehun stood up from the ground, grabbed the baseball bat again and walked over to the boys waiting for him on the porch. 

He stops and looks at them both before speaking. “This… this is what we’re going to do.”

 

* * *

Chanyeol did as he was told, which was to make a seen.

Sehun heard through whispers and mumbles that Chanyeol busted into the bar last night and throw a whiskey bottle at Tao’s head from across the room, yelling and calling him a fuckin’ coward. Before the fight could start, Chanyeol got up on a table to have everyone’s’ attention when he pointed to the other boy and simply stated that they were going to finish this, once and for all. 

The race was going to be held that night, which was why Sehun was now finishing up on fixing Charlotte, letting the little touches of paint dry on the right side. He thought over the details of the race and the track that Chanyeol laid out for him earlier and how to move around in it to assure a win. They still didn’t know if Tao did anything to his own car to make it faster if this backlash was a part of his plan to get back at Chanyeol and him, but they were going along with it anyway, so they could play out their own plan.

He started to get ready when he saw the sun starting to settle. He closed the shop up and made sure only one light was on when he was getting to prepare. He didn’t want to bring any eyes on him or else the plan will fail. 

He knew Jongin and Baekhyun would be there to watch the race, to keep up the facade. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were back at his house looking at Junmyeon, who was still on the couch recovering. Sehun still held his breath and shiver when he thought about the boy there. He was still so angry.

He had to be the one to face the Doh’s about the matter, who was very upset at first, screaming at him before could get the full story out about what actually happens. Kyungsoo stepped in for his defense and everything seemed to calm down a bit. The two were ready to kill the Tao boy and even wanted to file charges against him, but they all knew that the police won’t do anything. That was the way it worked around here. Personal beef was more looked over since there was a better chance of it dying down that way.

Sehun started up the car after he put the helmet on and drove the car out through the back exit. He drove the long way around to the dinner to pick up Baekhyun, which would help make the scheme more believable. Baekhyun was always there in the passenger seat when they pulled up, and it would cause suspicion if he wasn’t this time when it was really important.

They rode on in silence while Sehun was deep in thought. Baekhyun didn’t try to talk to him since he already knew what was on his mind. He didn’t mention anything about Junmyeon either. They both knew that would make him unfocused. 

They pulled up to the large crowd in the middle of the empty land. The people departed into an opening for him, all of them looking at him, trying to see his face through the dark glass of the helmet. He let Baekhyun out so he could walk out in front before driving up next to the black car. He glanced over to see Tao there with his own helmet on and looking forward, gearing up the engine in an attempt for intimidation. He only turned forward and gripped the steering wheel.

Baekhyun took out his red flag and raised it high. The already tense atmosphere tenfold at the notion, causing all the noise of cars and talking to die down instantly. All eyes were on the red flag, even Sehun’s as he held his foot over the gas pedal. 

The flag went down and Sehun’s vision became a blur.

He only saw the land before him overwhelming his sight and the sound of an overworked engine roaring in his muffled ears. He made it to the first harsh left turn and saw a flash of black last only a second in his forward vision. He hit the gas pedal harder for more speed. 

He kept his sight on the finished line that was coming closer and closer. He saw Baekhyun and Jongin in the crowd, screaming for him. He bit his lip down and began to taste blood. He thought about Junmyeon’s busted lip and hit the pedal down to the floor, passing the black mass fading in and out of his side vision. 

He passed the line, and barely slammed the breaks in time before hitting anyone. His tires squealed and he turned the wheel to force the stop. Once he was out of motion, he shakily breathed in his first breath in the fast four minutes, before letting out of his bitten lip. He could still feel the bottled-up rage inside his chest, along with the insane drug like adrenaline. 

He looked out to find Tao finally crossing the line, the crowd backing away from as the driver side door open. The man got out of his car and took his helmet off to relive a red skinned and bared teeth face. He threw the helmet down and started screaming. Sehun wouldn’t normally mind this, he knew that it was just happening in the heat of the moment. It was just men with their egos.

But this man was the one to beat the shit out of his baby. Sehun began to see red and his body began to shake. He gritted his teeth the more he watched the other throw his fit. This damn puck…

Sehun put the car back in drive and let the harsh sound of the screaming engine sound off as his warning. He straightens himself up for hitting the gas and running forward to the black car. He didn’t care about anything else but giving Tao what he deserved.

He hit the black car head-on, seeing the hood bend and the headlights shatter, along with his own windshield. He kept going forward, moving the car in front of him as well, completely blind in the path that he was going. He finally turned the car to the right while he kept going. He departed from the wrecked car to only hit it again from the side, crashing his passenger side while completely destroying the other car’s driver side. He kept it like that before turning swiftly and fully to the right, causing the black car to fling off into the air above him and fly off behind him. The car landed with loud crashing noises and shooting off parts as it rolled over itself four times before ending on its top, leaning sideways. 

Sehun stopped his own car again and looked at the destroyed scrap of metal before him. His chest finally expanded again and his breathing felt lighter and more open.

He sat there for a moment, looking at the havoc he caused before a figure came into his view. He fell down onto his knees before the car, like he just lost someone important to him. Sehun didn’t smile at the sight, but he did feel proud of what he had done.

He got out the car and stood behind the door. Tao noticed him and became red in the face again from newfound anger.

“The hell is wrong with you Chanyeol!? This isn’t-!” The boy stopped when Sehun took his helmet off and threw it at him. The boy ducked away from the shot and stared up at him in disbelief. He was confused and Sehun was still angry. He figured that he would always be angry from all of this.

Suddenly, the distant sound of sirens breaks out in the noiseless land. Sehun looks across to the crowd about a mile begin to panic and pile into their cars and speeding away. The sirens were getting louder and closer. Sehun could make out blue and white lights in the distance. 

Sehun got back in his car and begin to drive away. Tao looked at him with a mild glare as he drove off into safety. He had more important matters at home. 

He took the long way to get to his house, parking the totally wrecked Charlotte in the yards. He looked over the damage again from the outside. He was still debating rather fix it or not if he keeps his promise that he made out in the yard. If it wasn’t for this car, Junmyeon wouldn’t be hurt, but at the same time, without this car, Junmyeon won’t be here at all. He pushed the thought away for now.

He found Baekhyun and Jongin on the front porch, assuming that they had just arrived like himself. They didn’t ask him about the totaled car but instead waited for him to come to them.

“How is he?” He asked.

“He’s better.” Baekhyun nodded. “He has been awake for a while now.”

“He’s been asking for you most of the day,” Jongin told him. 

Sehun simply nodded before heading to the door. “I’m going to send Chanyeol and Kyungsoo out. They need a break. Can you explain what happens to him?”

Baekhyun nodded, knowing that the state of the car was going to hurt his boyfriend. Sehun went on inside anyway.

He found the two boys inside listening to the radio while Junmyeon laid on the couch, a thawing pack of peas covering his whole face and a blanket covering his curled-up body. Sehun nodded his head to the door when they saw him and they left. Sehun bent down to the lifeless lump and carefully lift the pack of frozen peas up. He was surprised to find that the swelling had gone down a great deal and his face was almost back to normal size. There was still a lot of discoloring along his jawline and cheekbones and his lip was still pretty busted, but it was getting better. He was going to get better.

Brown eyes fluttered open and he watched as they search around before landing on his face and focusing.

“Hey Sleep Beauty.” Sehun greeted the boy.

“Hey,” Junmyeon grumbled out, reaching his hand out to him which he took into his own while running fingers into his hair. “Where were you? I missed you.” 

“I missed you too,” Sehun replied. “You look a lot better, baby.” 

“My face still hurts a little though. Do I still look like shit?”

“Never. You’re still the cutest damn thing in the world.” Sehun gently kissed him on the head. What he said was true.

Junmyeon smiled at him to the best he could. Sehun was so happy that even though everything, Junmyeon was still able to be himself. He thought about his decision again and wondered if he should fall through it or not.

“How was work? Chanyeol and Baekhyun said you were out taking care of something so you were going to be late.” Junmyeon asked him.

Sehun thought about it again before pushing it aside and going through what he already finalized on. He kissed the blonde on the head again, squeezing his hand lightly. 

“Don’t worry about it. We’re here now, aren’t we?”


End file.
